operationmidnightclimaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Midnight Climax
Oppidum nostrum hoc est. What is Operation Midnight Climax? Operation Midnight Climax (OMC) is an elite Internet cult of the best, brightest, and sexiest casual gamers and conesseurs of the lulz. Originally founded by Sean near the end of 2008, OMC was Sean's final and greatest attempt to create the ideal Internet power-base in the wake of the bedlam preceeding the collapse of The Matrix Online. A gameless clan since its inception, OMC has set its sights on Star Wars: The Old Republic as its first home (although Sean and the rest DID play a lot of Left 4 Dead at one point). History The Founding (Late 2008) Sean's departure from The Matrix Online marked the end of his previous group, the Masquerade. Filled with a burning distaste for the remnants of the Recursion community and left with only a motley handful of his closest companions, Sean resolved to found another online group. This group would improve upon those things that had made the Masquerade a success (an extremely small member-base, a tight, unforgiving, "the-buck-stops-here" command structure, et cetera) while not marrying itself to any single game. It would be the apex of Sean's efforts to create a community governed by a personality cult loyal only to him. Rumor is that some fag named Ian contributed a great deal to OMC's original design. Some say Ian was even responsible for naming the new group after a CIA mind-control program from the 50s. These claims remain unsubstantiated and are generally discouraged by Sean, on the grounds that Ian is just a big gay. The founding members of OMC were Sean, Ian, Amelia, Iva, and Chi. All five of them remain members to this day. Sean was quick to make OMC's presence known, so as to infuriate as many non-members (like Chemuel and Ekizeba) as possible. Both an Xfire clan and a Steam group were hastily formed. There's No Heresy Here (Late 2008, Early 2009) Sean's first and last big pet project with regards to OMC was his Dark Heresy online roleplaying campaign. Forums, now inactive, were built in order to facilitate Sean's running of the campaign. There were periodic awesome updates and spoilers concerning the campaign that was then still under construction. But more often than not, the Dark Heresy forums just turned into a hotbed of lulz, fail pictures, and Cyrus. Chemuel initially proved to be a problem member of the Dark Heresy board. She consistently posted stupid shit from 4chan nobody else found to be funny and just generally made an ass of herself by berating Ian for not being able to recite the specifics of Craftworld Eldar mating habits. Her expulsion from the forums and banishment from OMC's presence marked the first most noteworthy event to take place on the Dark Heresy forums. The other most noteworthy event was, of course, the birth of the Cyrus meme, which proceeded to permanently permeate every aspect of OMC culture (INITIATE). The other notable meme was The Trap. As for the Dark Heresy campaign? It never happened. There were like two lame play sessions, both of which sucked dick because nobody was ever on time. Sean gave up when he realized it was way easier to just run the campaign in real life with his gay friends at The Evergreen State College. The forums fell into disuse and now lie abandoned as a testament to OMC's pioneer days. Left 4 Dead (Late 2008, Early 2009) It was during this period that OMC also played a shit-load of Left 4 Dead. A crappy zombie shooter by Valve Software well-known for its monotonous gameplay and poor weapon modeling, OMC nevertheless discovered that the game became incredibly fun when played together on the highest difficulty setting possible. Again, lulz ensued, and memes were born. This period also marked the first time OMC outsourced in order to round up extra bodies when needed. Second-rate clowns like Mechanical and LinksLife were requisitioned when the going got shitty. OMC members played other games like Team Fortress 2. But no game compared to the OMC Left 4 Dead dick-romps. Falling Out (Late 2009, 2010) With Dark Heresy in tatters and Left 4 Dead having lost its lustre, OMC began to grow apart. Sean, Amelia, and Ian went to school. Iva thought of naked Twi'leks and masturbated her sorrow away. Chi flew many planes that never went anywhere. The Old Republic was just a glimmer on the horizon, and the glue that had kept OMC together for so long seemed to be wearing thin. With no centralized meeting place and busy schedules all around, the group fell into disuse. There was occasional communication, but nothing so significant. This period is noteworthy, however, for being the period during which OMC's first real-life meet-up occurred. Amelia visited Sean at Evergreen to "consider her academic possibilities" (everyone knows she just went to fuck him). But she was woefully disappointed and so she decided to attend the bureaucracy that is the University of California Berkeley. Present Tumult and the Future (Late 2010) Recent events have brought OMC back together (with the exception of Aoide, who remains as black and missing as ever). These events include The Old Republic's release drawing ever closer, and the Carter Lowery Incident. The latter of which is, in the eyes of many, the single most shocking and tumultuous event in OMC's history and perhaps in the history of the Internets. Together again, our heroes look towards the future and the possibilities it carries with it. OMC will return in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Current Members *Sean *Ian *Amelia *Iva *Chi Category:Things